


constant future memories

by kishere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Psychic Abilities, tw: brief homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/pseuds/kishere
Summary: prompt: time travel fic, either dan and phil time travel from current year to 2009/2012, or vise versa, introspection would be nice of how much they've changed





	constant future memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commonemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/gifts).



> wow. i guess it's fitting that my first fic on a03 is from a fandom i was originally was into back in 2010, but go off me i guess.
> 
> i want to preface this by saying i tried my best; i wanted to have it be a legit time travel fic. i really did. but i kept thinking about philly and his fascination with psychics and this came out instead. so i'm so so sorry if this is not as good as you were hoping.
> 
> thank you profusely to my beta ([kay-okays](http://kay-okays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) who held my hand through a cold. you're a blessing and are definitely up for sainthood.

Phil Lester had psychics in his family. Or, rather, he had people that believed they were psychics in his family, his grandmother was just superstitious but seemed to have the uncanny ability to predict the weather (which Phil had just attributed to just being an adult and watching the weather channel). His grandmother had said that he had a great-uncle (maybe two times removed?) that had gone mad from confusing dreams but she also said that his cousin was going to be a girl when he had been born so Phil took that with a grain of salt. Either way, psychic powers were something Phil believed in with skepticism and fascination in equal doses.  
   
“Because what if psychics are real,” Phil asked Dan on one of the last few days of September over a grainy Skype connection because it was midnight and the wireless at his house always started getting weird around eleven (which his mom would always cheerfully tell him was due to the ghosts haunting the house). They had started talking a few months ago when Phil finally noticed how Dan commented on every video he posted, subtweeted him, and generally made himself known after asking Phil for video editing tips.Now a day felt empty if Phil wasn’t talking to Dan.    
   
Phil ignored the snort Dan let out and continued on with only a huff.

“If psychics were real, you could know the lottery numbers or know what the weather was going to be and not get soaked,” Phil said excitedly, about to delve into other reasons that being psychic would be amazing before Dan interrupted him.

“We live in England mate; we’re going to get soaked, psychic or not,” Dan said with a stretch. “Besides, that implies that psychics are real and they aren’t. The universe just has moments of probability and patterns that happen to come true."

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan’s continued disbelief in the paranormal. It had come up before when they were talking about Phil going to London for a Halloween meet-up in London and Phil mentioned maybe wanting to stick around to go on one of the ghost tours there. Dan had been interested but he also told Phil that it was more people believing in what they wanted to that made ghost tours as scary as they were. Phil ignored Dan, but he also didn't end up booking a ticket in time for one of the busiest times of year because Phil kept going back and forth on the subject.

“Or, people could just be more in tuned with the Earth than others are, Dan," Phil said with a serene looking expression on his face, closing his eyes and holding his fingers out in the universal sign for okay, imitating someone meditating. He cracked an eye open as he heard Dan let out a booming laugh and then try to subdue it, forgetting it was after midnight and others were trying to sleep. Phil could see Dan's shoulders shaking, his hands clamped over his mouth and Phil cracked his own smile, breaking his pose to join in on the laughter.

When he finally calmed down he could see Dan looking at him intently, making Phil reach his fingers up to try and right his fringe, assuming he had messed it up as it was wanting to split apart every five minutes or if he moved around fast enough. Dan smiled and looked at the clock with a curse.

"It's that late?" Dan asked, seeming like he was almost shocked at the time, "I have to be at work in four hours. But I'll text you?"

Phil always hated it, the tentative way Dan would assume that Phil wouldn't get back to him. He liked Dan- he was funny, cool, and so passionate when you got him on the right subject. Phil knew it was probably more than like, closer to a crush, because he didn’t even remember liking Charlie this much before they had tentatively started dating for a while. Those reasons, and many more that came out the longer Phil kept talking to him, were why he kept pressuring Dan to try and make a video and post it. Dan had so many ideas that it was almost overwhelming in all the best possible ways at times and he wondered what experiencing that in person would be like all the time and-

"Philllll," Dan whined as he waved his hand so fast across the screen that the edges got pixelated. Dan's face was smushed uncomfortably against his right hand, his elbow supporting all his weight as his brown fringe definitely covered his whole eye from this angle. "You went off to Phil's World as I was trying to say goodbye."

"Sorry, sorry," Phil apologised as he waved a goodbye, "Go to sleep. I promise I will message you sometime after noon tomorrow. I'm going to stay up and work on editing a new video."

Dan gasped dramatically, his head popping up to look at Phil, an expression of mock hurt on his face.

"You can't say things like that when I'm about to sleep! Do I get a hint?" Dan asked, his pink bottom lip poking out a bit.

"Do I ever give you a hint?" Phil laughed as he shook his head.

"So cruel to me," Dan mumbled, just barely audible. He tried to hide a yawn into his hand but gave up on it about half-way through and waved lazily. "Night Phil."

"Night Dan," Phil said softly as he watched the Skye conversation end. He stared at the white background of Skype for a moment before minimizing the window in case someone else messaged him or Dan couldn't sleep and decided to try and message Phil again. He got up and moved to his desktop and opened up the current video he was working on, trying to focus on editing but kept circling back to the intense way that Dan had been staring at him earlier, like Phil getting him to laugh was a gift. Phil ended up giving up about an hour later when it felt like his eyelids were made of sand paper and he was too lazy to get up and get his glasses to go back to his desktop.

Crawling into bed, Phil sent off a good morning text to Dan to read when he woke up. He scrolled through Twitter until he fell asleep, tumbling into a dream.

_"Phil, Phil, wake up," a voice said close to his ear. He huffed, his hand reaching out to shove at the warm body against his. The voice sounded familiar to him, not as gravelly as he thought he recognized, but he had just fallen asleep, he didn't need someone waking him up just yet. He got a chuckle in response and someone moving closer._

_"Phillll," the voice whined, Phil opening his eye into slits, noticing that he had been responsible and had taken his contacts out. Had he? He didn't remember doing that but good on him. He squinted his eyes in order to try focus on the annoyingly familiar voice whining in his ear. "Wake up. We're only in India for a few days and I want to go explore. I haven't been here since 2010. Not here-here, but in India. And even then I spent the whole time missing you so it's not like I spent a lot of time actually exploring."_

_The statement was punctuated with a kiss to his shoulder, too far off from the collarbone for this to be a sexy dream, and Phil felt himself freeze. He knew he had a vivid imagination but imagining this, someone being excited to show him India in some year past 2009? And they were a guy? He was doing well enough in the dream to afford a trip to India? He couldn't imagine that, not while he had just moved back home and was trying so hard to get YouTube to work so hard. Hell, he was just now really starting to see some sort of a good paycheck from it and he had been doing YouTube videos for three years, only one of those years seriously. Speaking of seriously, it was seriously weird that he had yet to see this other man's face. Who was this? What was their grand falling-in-love story?_

_Dreams usually involved people that the dreamer already knew in real life either intimately or saw in passing, Phil thought logically, the people being shuffled through his-head in random combinations. God, he hoped it wasn't that one store clerk he accidentally called mom when he was trying to count change last week. He could never return to the store if it was, knowing he had dreamed about them being MARRIED and travelling to INDIA but maybe dream them had a dog and-_

_"Phil, you went off to Phil World without me again," the other body laughed and Phil didn't even need to look this person directly in the face to know that the warm-smelling person was Dan. It made sense, Phil thought idly, as he looked down with his brows drawing together and noticed the curls in front of his face. Was this an alternate Dan? It was so weird to see him, someone who would meticulously and painstakingly straighten his hair to the point of being late to work- with curls. Phil instinctively reached up to push his own hair back and felt confused when it wasn’t his usual thick fringe, just his forehead and a few strands._

_"What did I do to my hair, Dan?" Phil asked, his voice sounding deeper to his own ears. Maybe it was the echoing thing that happened in his own head. He felt Dan laughing against his chest (Oh God, did he ever end up getting fit? Then he remembered that this was just a dream) before the other answered._

_"It's a little late now. We've already done all the other stops with this hair, you're kind of stuck with it now. I mean, maybe we can borrow a mask from the promotional cutout since you did this after we already submitted everything," Dan said, his voice teasing and soft, his hands coming up to run his fingers through his hair. For a sensation Phil had never felt, it felt awfully real-Dan's hands were big and his nails just long enough to scratch against Phil's scalp in a way that Phil loved. "But just think. Mumbai would be so disappointed they didn't get to see it in person. It's been all over Instagram and Tumblr, but it's so nice up close. Can see your eyes better."_

_Dan sat up, taking a moment to straddle Phil's lower thighs. There was nothing sexual in the way Dan was sitting, which was a relief. Dan was beaming at him, his dimple on full display but his face looked. . .different. His cheeks were slimmer, his jaw still soft but his cheeks were a lot to take in with how much sharper they looked to non-dream Dan. Phil stared up at Dan, taking him in before Dan rolled off him with a groan as a ringing broke out throughout the room._

_"That was the last possible alarm, Phil. C'mon, go shower, you smell like airplane. You passed out right when we got in from Hong Kong last night. Maybe you'll wake up a little bit. I'll order some breakfast?" Dan asked, a questioning lilt on the last part of that sentence. "Probably not cereal though. Sorry bub."_

Phil sat up in bed suddenly yanking himself out of the dream, nothing having awoken him but he rubbed his hand over his shoulder. Something about it burned; maybe he had rolled on it funny last night. No, he dreamed last night, that means he didn't flail anywhere. He tilted his head side to side, stretching the bare minimum before rolling over to check his phone. His eyes were rough and scratchy, enough to tell him he hadn't taken out his contact lenses. That meant everything had been a crazy realistic dream of. . .what? Him and Dan cuddling? Odd, but it was something they joked about on Dailybooth anyway, so nothing about the dream was him being predatory was it? It talked about them travelling and then cuddling. Nothing weird, Phil thought as he smiled down at Dan's emoticon-laced text message complaining about the hours at Asda.

Nothing weird at all.  

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Or at least, Phil thought as he woke up from the third continuous “Dan dream”, it wouldn’t be weird if they didn’t keep happening. It wasn’t even the fact that the dreams were happening-he was used to dreaming about his friends, usually in a post-apocalyptic setting or his mind recreating something he had done with them recently. The dreams with his friends who weren’t Dan were never _romantic_ or _domestic_ in the sense of Phil and a friend cooking dinner together in a teasing way, occasionally pausing to kiss. The dreams with his friends who weren’t Dan never involved them dancing around a Christmas tree in front of a video camera singing about being careful to avoid an A&E run in an apartment that had their belongings mixed together and felt like home. The dreams didn’t feel as patchy as his dreams normally did, these felt so real and vivid, Phil actually feeling like he could smell something cooking in the background or how warm Dan’s skin felt against his palm when he used it to tilt Dan’s face towards his.

Honestly, Phil thought as he waited for Skype to boot up on his computer, these felt like dreams he used to have when he was younger when he could accurately guess what Martyn would get for Christmas down to knowing there was a manufacturer's chip in the bottom left corner. Or there were the dreams when he was in Sixth Form, knowing he would end up at York before he even toured the school or applied because he had a dream where he spent a day there that had the same vivid, _real_ feeling that these dreams with Dan have. The dreams with Dan felt cruel to him because he wanted _more_. He didn’t want just snapshots of what the future could be, he wanted that future with Dan close all the time _now_.

And Phil was an impatient person.

“You should come visit,” Phil said hours later at almost eleven, having already been talking since eight about a lack of both of them not going to the gym and music from their favorite video games. Phil was gratified to watch as Dan’s gaze changed into something positive. His face was flushed (or at least looked like it since the Skype connection was a little better than normal), looking intently at Phil like he was sure Phil was holding some grand present instead of just offering to let Dan come and hang around his room and probably play an obscene amount of video games.

“I. . . Really?” Dan breathed out, his eyes not leaving Phil’s face. It was that same tone Dan got sometimes like he was sure that Phil was humoring him or was convinced Phil would drop him soon.  

“Really,” Phil said softly, watching Dan back just as intently. “I want to show you Manchester. And my house.Or just Manchester if you want, you don’t have to come all the way out to my-”

“No,” Dan interrupted, “I want to. See your house. See you.”

The last part was said so quietly, Phil felt like he misheard him at first. Then he felt himself smile, his head ducking down to stare at his comforter, trying to hide it.

“I want to see you too,” Phil whispered back. “So much.”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

_This dream felt different, Phil thought. It didn’t feel as warm as all of his previous dreams. For one, Dan wasn’t there.He knew he still had dreams without Dan, but this wasn’t a patchwork dream, this had the same physical feeling that all of his Dan dreams had been having in the past week. Phil could feel the bed sheet under his fingers as he sat, he could feel his hands clenching and unclenching. And now he could hear Dan. It was so loud, Dan was screaming._

_“How could you not delete that video Phil!? How could you!? Why would you leave that on your YouTube page? People found it, they saw it, they know now, people know and they are going to talk and all we’re going to be known as are the two faggots on YouTube, we won’t have any branding except that ever, we’ll never escape it! It’s just going to be around, hanging over our heads,” Dan said, his voice starting to choke, “I didn’t want people to know all that, I didn’t want everyone to know. I wanted those moments to be private and special and. . . Phil why aren’t you saying anything-”_

_Phil stood up and reached out (he felt like he was always reaching for Dan these days but it was so far from Rawstenwall to Wokingham and train tickets were so expensive), his arms coming around Dan, embracing him in a hug, his hair straight and smelling a little burnt. He didn’t know what video Dan was referring to, he hadn’t even met Dan in person yet, how could people know how he felt about Dan? What video could he have made (Was it him? Dan had made it sound like it was him) that made it so obvious he had a crush on Dan?_

" _We’re going to take care of it. We’re going to get through it. Okay? You’re my best friend,” Phil said, pressing a kiss to Dan’s forehead with far more bravery than he felt in a non-dream state. “We’re going to-”_

Phil sat up with a gasp, his heart pounding. That dream ( _Future memory?_ Phil questioned with some half-asleep function he sure was in the same brain vortex as his belief in the paranormal) was so weird. He felt. . . terrified. Chilled.

Invaded.

Not by Dan, but by some unspoken entity. It was the same kind of feeling that he would get when he went into the city and a fan recognized him and asked for a hug or saw two girls start whispering together as they made direct eye contact with him. It was that same feeling but it felt so magnified and all he could think was that he wanted to talk to Dan.

The phone rang and rang and rang and Phil felt himself getting unnecessarily impatient. He knew that Dan was probably sleeping after a shift from work, but Phil wanted to talk to him now and be reassured that Dan, the Dan of here and now, didn’t hate him. When he didn’t get an answer, he sighed loudly and laid back down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

Maybe this dream was a sign? Maybe this meant that if he and Dan met in the future, they wouldn’t get along as well as they did online. Maybe the distance had been helping Phil seem a lot cooler than he felt in real life?

Phil sat up quickly, reaching over to his nightstand and pulled his laptop into his lap, turning it on immediately. He tapped his fingers on the free space of the laptop impatiently as it booted up, pulling up the website he had been looking at on and off for days now and took a screenshot of how much the tickets would cost from Reading to Manchester station. He sent it to Dan over Twitter before getting lost on the internet for a while. Phil compulsively kept moving between the tab he was on and the tab he had left open from Twitter, waiting for Dan to wake up and see how much it would cost. He would offer to pay for half except his check from YouTube had not come in yet, which made him feel a bit guilty. It was like Phil was pushing Dan, a much younger man who was taking a gap year and trying to organisea tutor, to spend money he didn’t have to fill Phil’s fancy.

Maybe this was also a sign. Maybe they weren’t supposed to meet. Maybe Phil was being too pushy. Maybe-

There was a notification in the Twitter tab.

Phil switched over immediately, his heart going fast when he saw it was a notification for a DM. He opened it and felt his chest stop feeling as compressed when he saw the ‘ _< 3 : D i’ll look into it tonight. we’ll pick dates. i needz more sleep_’.

Dan wanted to come. The dream about the screaming and Phil’s mistakenly-uploaded video wasn’t going to come true.

Phil could wait a few more hours.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

_Phil could tell that this dream was different._

_For one, there was two of him. There was the way he sees himself now, long fringe and emo haircut,and the other version with slightly pointier cheekbones and a quiff. The fact there was two of them, however, was a sign that either this was a dream-dream or maybe he was just shifting through time at this point. Maybe he could create 50 other versions of himself. A tan self, a curly headed self, a blue self that was nine feet tall. He shut his eyes and thought hard about it, disappointed when he opened his eyes and realized that there was still just the two of them._

_And Dan._

_It seemed like there was always Dan._

_(This was a curly-haired Dan, the same from his first dream, the one in India. He’s improved at recognizing a progression of Dan over the past week and this version seemed the oldest. There was another version of curly-haired Dan that Phil had seen on a night where he kept waking up to pee and kept cycling through different moments and different Dans. That Dan was lying on his side, staring at the wall of a bedroom and Phil had spent the whole dream trying to coax Dan into eating something or at least trying to get Dan to tell Phil what was wrong.)_

_But it was odd to experience this shift in imagination and it not be in first person. Phil was so used to being the only one who had any version of Dan’s attention that he was almost jealous of the other version of himself. He would have been except now he could see how he kept laughing at how Dan was pretending to talk into his hand, black whiskers and a triangle drawn on his face. He listened to Dan screech as his other self shoved a singing pickle down Dan’s shirt. He was excited as he watched them walk around an apartment and give a ‘plant update’, feeling some satisfaction in knowing that Phil might be able to keep himself alive. He laughed (which made him wonder if this was definitely a normal dream because most real life things had people react to random people laughing in their house) as he watched Dan complain about straightening his hair. He was very confused about what a yeet or an ‘uwooo’ was, but it looked like Dan and the other Phil were having fun, at least from what he could feel in his chest._

_"I guess you could say this was the most fun I’ve ever had,” the other Phil (Phil 2.0?) said, looking into the camera before looking at Dan, who was staring at Phil 2.0 with so much fondness it reminded Phil of some of the looks Dan would give him on Skype. Phil probably shouldn’t feel like a third wheel looking at himself and another person._

_"Oh, look what you did,” Dan said before tumbling into indistinguishable gibberish, playfully punching Phil 2.0 in the shoulder. Phil felt the ghost of it on his own shoulder, much like had felt every subtle touch or felt the heat of Dan’s thighs when Phil 2.0 had been pushed downwards into Dan’s lap. Any feelings Phil 2.0 had, physical or emotional, wasn’t as intense as other dreams, but he still felt all the touches on his body. Phil 2.0 reached out and shut off the camera, turning and looking at Dan._

_"Do you think they’re going to like it?” Phil 2.0 asked nervously, looking at Dan, who interlocked his fingers with Phil’s._

" _Phil, I think they’re going to love it. The final PINOF.”_

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Phil nervously jiggled his leg up and down. Today had been. . . amazing, really. He had had an early start, waking up at seven in an effort to make sure the house didn’t look completely trashed. He took a bus into Manchester, telling himself everything was fine. Dan was going to show up, Phil knew that, Dan kept sending him text messages and picture messages along with the constant Twitter updates about everything going on. He had just been nervous about Dan actually getting off the train, realising it might be crazy to meet an older stranger off the internet on the other side of the country.

But Dan had gotten off the train.

Dan had gotten off the train and Phil couldn’t help himself when he first reached out to paw at him because _holy shit, you’re real._ Dan wasn’t just in his dreams and future memories; Dan was real and alive and in Manchester with _Phil_. He was just so nervous, the nervous-est he had ever been, because Dan was here. Dan had laughed nervously, his face a little puzzled but he had rolled with the way that Phil kept touching him because Phil kept finding excuses to touch him during his tour of Manchester- a hand on his back, a tug on the wrist, a swipe through Dan’s hair. Phil apologised everytime he noticed a weird look throughout the day but Dan had squeezed his hand ( _huge, just like in Phil’s dream_ ) around Phil’s fingers and assured him it was really fine.

But here they were on the Big Wheel, one of Phil’s favorite things about the city, a perfect end to what Phil had to say was one of his new favorite days ever. Because Dan, in person, was like looking at a night sky and knowing you were about to see fireworks and the fireworks still being the most beautiful thing you had ever seen because the night sky was beautiful but the fireworks added to it. Phil loved being able to feel how warm Dan was, pressed against his side in one of the swinging carriages of the Big Wheel, their pinkies slightly touching on the seat in between them.

Phil turned his head towards Dan and found the other already looking at him. He looked so young, but the look he gave Phil was the same as any of the other versions of Dan that Phil had met. Like he was focused on Phil and he was the only one in the room, which in this instance, Phil was glad he was the only one in the room. It would be terrible to see another version of him right now receiving this look and-

“Off to Phil World again?” Dan asked, his voice teasing and he boldly laid his finger over the top of Phil’s.

Phil inhaled and shook his head before answering, turning his finger over and squeezing it around Dan’s, “Not anymore, I’m here. Pinky promise.”

Dan smiled and looked down at their interlaced pinkies for a while before looking back up at Phil. His eyes kept darting down to Phil’s lips and Phil knew his eyes were probably doing the same thing. It felt like the months of banter, publicly and privately had led to this moment, something almost out of a romcom. Dan and Phil, separate yet still apart from the world around them.

Phil was not sure who moved first. He’s pretty sure he leaned in, wanting to press himself against Dan, wanted to see if Dan’s lips were as chapped as he complained about on Skype and see if Dan’s face was as warm as it looked when the other was flushed. His hands came up and cupped Dan’s face, please to feel that it was. It felt the way it did in his dreams. He didn’t press for more than closed mouth kisses, figuring they were still in a public place, even if you had to try really hard to see what was going on in the carriage at the top.

Dan pulled away after a minute, complaining that Phil’s hands were making his face a little sweaty.

“Soz,” Phil said, quietly, pulling his hands away. He didn’t know why he was so warm, so nervous about doing this wrong; it felt like he had kissed Dan a hundred times before so hearing he was doing it _wrong_ made him hesitate.

Dan caught his hand before it moved too far away, interlacing their fingers.

“I don’t mind your hands being warm. I think it’s nice. I just. . . I break out easy,” Dan said, looking away embarrassed, “I know. I sound like a kid. Like, you went to university and have graduated and everything, and I still get acne. Oh god, I’m just telling you all my faults now. I swear kissing me isn’t always a key to unlock reasons why Dan’s a fail.”

“You’re not a fail. You’re Dan, who still gets acne and who I fancy. A lot. Even if you have spots everywhere,” Phil said before flushing, recognizing the innuendo he had accidentally made. And Dan was staring at him with that Skype face, the one where he was focused on Phil and Phil had just made him laugh and Phil wanted to spend his life seeing Dan make that face. Because Dan was smiling and looked sweet and Phil would have moved forward to kiss him if the carriage hadn’t made it’s decent and was about to open up to let them out.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

_Phil was not expecting to have another weird dream tonight if he were being honest. Dan was here, curled up around Phil and holding him like he was that pillow on Dailybooth, so Phil had kind of expected the dreams to go away. Not that they were usually bad dreams but why was he imagining different Dan’s when he had a Dan right here? But here he was, able to feel everything going on yet still aware that he was floating in a dream space._

_The only difference is he did not recognize the other person in the dream until he looked into their eyes and, oh. There Dan was, like the best constant. The only difference was that this Dan had deep crows feet around his eyes and had gray hair that had the wisp of curls but was noticeably thinner on top. Dan was also wearing glasses, something Phil thought he would never see, but he couldn’t say it was a bad look for a puttering old man. He looked down at his own hand, noticing the gold ring there, looking worn and well-loved against his wrinkling skin. He had a few liver spots and if he had to guess, he was probably gray as well since he was older than Dan._

_“Do you know if Yazzy is coming today?” Dan asked, turning his attention from the tablet in his hands to look at Phil. Dan must have noticed him blinking, or at least looking confused, because he went on, getting up slowly from something that looking more akin to a torture device than something you would sit on to walk over to Phil. “She mentioned on Facetime last week that she and the boys might come over this week. She said she’d call you to remind you.”_

_Dan had a teasing tone in his voice, but he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Phil’s head. Phil closed his eyes and absorbed the warmth, remembering the way Dan’s lips felt against his earlier on the Wheel. The difference was the amount of confidence- the kiss in this dream feeling soft and warm like a well-loved sweater straight out of the dryer while on the Wheel was like getting a sweater straight out of the washer. Eventually it would dry, but you knew it wasn’t quite at it’s full potential for comfort yet._

" _Off in Phil World?” Dan asked, finally moving away, looking down at Phil with eyes Phil could not wait to spend the rest of his life falling in love with. He couldn’t wait to see if all the dreams ended up coming true or if spending all those times with Dan would be so infinitely better. How could it not if he kept seeing all the possibilities of spending time together?_

_“Only for a little while. I’ll always come back to you,” Phil said, simply, looking into Dan’s eyes, like he’s certain he was always meant to do._


End file.
